


Roommates

by MY5TIC_UN1C0RN



Category: South Park
Genre: BDSM, Cults, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MY5TIC_UN1C0RN/pseuds/MY5TIC_UN1C0RN
Summary: The story takes place post grad college. Butters is now 24 years old and looking for a place to move.This is a screen cap of all the text messages from sophomore year college to graduation that Butters sent to Craig as evidence with his current living situation with Michael. The story spans 3 years in a single day context.  ((Contact Names will change for the character’s personal perspective based on their interaction.))
Relationships: Michael x Butters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. TRIGGER WARNING

**((TRIGGER WARNING: PARENTAL DIVORCE, GORE, KNIFE PLAY, SUICIDAL ATTEMPT (MENTIONED AND FALSELY ACCUSED), VERBAL ABUSE, SLIGHT EMOTIONAL ABUSE, AND ASSAULT WITH BATTERY))**

Disclaimer: This fanfic is entirely fictional and only made for fictional purposes. It contains subject matter that would be triggering to the readers. It’s best advised to avoid this. If you acknowledge the trigger warnings above, you may proceed. 

Read at your own risk.


	2. Backstory

**The backstory:**

Butters’ parents divorced during his high school year due to many complications and miscommunications. His mother decided to move out of state. By contract, both of his parents have a joint custody over him. When the time Butters reached college, his father took full custody of him till he finishes. In his sophomore year, Butters grew distant from his negligent father and decided to move out from the household.

There are only a few select areas that are close by the College. Unfortunately, they were pricey and filled up. It took a while until he found a duplex with one room available. The space was originally held by a previous renter named Pete. Due to an overdue contract, his was removed from the position. 

Butters ends up rooming with Michael and seemed reluctant to greet him. Michael is a goth who has such a looming feature. His face is covered with pale foundation and heavy eyeliner. He wears all black to represent his hatred towards every happy-go-lucky fairy tale of a world. He never had an interest in the common folks and dwells in the deep depths of darkness and despair. His expression, when seeing Butters at first glance, is filled with disdain and hatred. 

Butters seemed skeptical of his roommate, despite this, he made attempts to seek new beginnings after he moves in.


	3. pfft... conformists...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angsty shit. Pain is pleasure, but pleasure is pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to attempt a SMS format however I have no idea how to do that here with HTML. Anyway, just bare with this format. Also everything will just be one chapter because it goes by pretty quickly.

**June 16, 2019**

**Butters:**

**Hey Craig, I know you haven’t really heard from me for a while and a lot of stuff happened. I was wondering if you’re available now.**

**Craig:**

**Yeah, I’m available. What is it?**

**Butters:**

**I’m not sure if you made up your mind about the housing. Would you be willing to share a space for me if possible? I would be more than happy.**

**Craig:**

**I’m not sure though, because David said that he was going to room with me. It’s been 2 months now and I haven’t heard back from him yet.**

**Butters:**

**Would it be possible to step in for that if he hasn't yet?**

**Craig:**

**Is there any reason why you want to move in with me?**

**Butters:**

**I’m trying to get away from my housemate/roommate… whatever… Michael. He just makes it a living hell for me.**

**Craig:**

**Isn’t he that tall freaky goth guy who always goes to Tweek Bros.?**

**Butters:**

**Uh, yeah, definitely that’s him alright. Not gonna lie, they do have the best coffee. Never mind that, there’s a lot that I need to get off my chest and this would only save me from my sanity.**

**Craig:**

**Right...It’s personal isn’t it?**

**Butters:**

**Yes, don’t you mind if I tell you how it all went down?**

**Craig:**

**I don’t see why not.**

**Butters:**

**Bear with me, I have a shit ton of screencaps, I couldn’t explain my situation without any context and proof of evidence that he is extremely toxic to me.**

**Craig:**

**Wow, you’re bringing me your life story. When did this become a funeral?**

**Butters:**

**Oh, once you read this. lol**

**Craig:**

**k.**

**[Butters typing...]**

* * *

\---- Screencaps ----

August 1, 2015:

Leopold:

Hi Michael, it’s Butters, I got your contact through your landlord. I’ll be moving in soon.

Michael:

...

It said “Leopold” on your contract I must be mistaken.

Leopold:

That’s my real name. I usually go by “Butters”.

Michael:

If I grew up with that name, I would end myself...

Leopold:

Geez this is going to be fun meeting you.

Michael:

Don’t even hope for it, conformist.

Leopold:

Conformist?

Michael:

Yes, you’re a conformist.

Leopold:

What am I conforming to?

Michael:

To some douchebag society.

Leopold:

Isn’t that normal?

Michael:

Only if you want to live your life as a devote prep .

Leopold:

I don’t mind.

Michael:

Then you’re a freaking conformist.

August 8, 2015

Leopold:

Hey Michael, I’ll be out with my friends. I won’t be back until dinner. If you want anything, let me know.

Michael:

I don’t need anything. I’ll be gone.

Leopold:

Alright, take care.

August 9, 2015

Leopold:

Michael? Your dog peed on the carpet.

Michael:

Why didn’t you let him out?

Leopold:

Your dog is a big black demon on steroids. I didn't want to get anywhere near him. If I do, he’s going to attack me.

Michael:

Oh yeah, Cain doesn’t like new visitors.

Leopold:

I just got bit by him.

Michael:

What do you expect for a cane corso. a friendly welcoming? 

Leopold:

I don't know what to do with him. Michael, I’ll be staying here for a while. 

Michael:

The bandages are in the top kitchen cabinet. Geez...

Leopold:

Thanks. Oh BTW, I’ll clean the carpet.

Michael:

Whatever, Mrs. Doubtfire

August 10, 2015

Leopold:

Hey, I was just wondering if you want to tag along with me, Kenny, and Porsche. We’re going to the bar wanna come?

Michael:

Aren’t you even old enough?

Leopold:

My girlfriend got us fake IDs They’re pretty neato!

Michael:

What Bar?

Leopold:

It’s called the Black Mamba. It’s a small bar that just open a couple months back. It’s free admission and there’s also a live band too. I think you’ll be interested in Sabbath.

Michael:

No, I’m not interested in downing myself with unicorn flavored concoctions you conformist.

Leopold:

Lol that’s okay :D Anyway, I just want to let you know that you’re invited to hang out anytime.

Michael:

I’d rather live in my own world of daggers and spades and where darkness is eternal. And if you dare invite me again to your rosy gatherings. I will cry blood. 

Leopold:

That’s very poetic. I like that. ^^

Michael:

I’m not trying to be freaking poetic you numbskull I really mean it.

August 17, 2015

Leopold:

Hey, you okay, you don’t feel too hot.

Michael:

I got the stomach flu, what do you want from me?

Leopold:

No just checking on ya, you threw up this morning and I got a bit worried.

Michael:

Ugh why!? Stop, I can take care of myself.

Leopold:

You don’t look like you can. I’ll go make you some soup.

Michael:

Fine, can I get coffee instead?

Leopold

How about tea?

Michael:

Really? Are we going to go there?

Leopold:

I don’t know if coffee would help.

Michael:

Do you freaking mind?

Leopold:

Do you want to feel better?

Michael:

What are you? My Dad?

Leopold:

I’m sorry, I didn’t want to get to that discussion right now, I’ll get your coffee.

August 20,2015

Leopold:

Hey sorry I argued with you a couple of days ago.

Michael:

I guess I hit you on the wrong spot.

Leopold:

No, it’s fine. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.

Michael:

Alright then.

August 24, 2015 12:14 AM

Michael:

Hey Leopold, you got any bandages? I accidentally nicked myself, it’s pretty bad.

Leopold:

Like small ones or wraps

Michael:

When I said it’s pretty bad, it’s pretty fucking bad.

Leopold:

Okay okay! 

Michael:

Hurry dipshit! I’m at Stark’s Pond you know where that is.

* * *

**June 16, 2019**

**Butters:**

**I was trying to be nice in the beginning, but he kept shoving me away for no reason.**

**Craig:**

**If I remember correctly, goths don’t like associating with people who aren’t like them.**

**Butters:**

**I thought he was just having a bad day.**

**Craig:**

**A “bad day” everyday? Nah they’re just like that.**

**Butters:**

**How’d you know that?**

**Craig:**

**I ran into one. That small skinny girl looked at me freaky.**

**Butters:**

**Oh, you mean Firkle? He’s a guy.**

**Craig:**

**I guess.**

**Butters**

**Anyways, for this one, I didn’t know that he was out in the woods doing some stupid shit with a knife since he didn’t tell me before he left. Then he texted me this at 12 AM when I was about to sleep. So, I got there, I got lost for a while until I heard my name echoing. I searched everywhere. Also, I almost got attacked by a rabid raccoon in the process. Once I got to him, he fainted. The worst part was that he was bleeding all over the place. I felt the blood everywhere on my clothes like it was some freaking crime scene. Luckily the hospital is just a couple of blocks from where we were. I Immediately brought him there to get him fixed up.**

**Craig:**

**I done that to myself with scissors I don’t get what’s the deal.**

**Butters:**

**It was an emergency. He lost a lot of blood because the cut was extremely deep. He came back with stitches on his wrist. I got pissed off for making me go through that. Like...I don’t know… he just doesn’t care. At that time, I don’t have anything else to lose, he was kinda my last resort. So, we had a talk, he told me that he was performing a sacrificial offering with one other member. He had to pin him down because he was squirming around and that’s how he accidentally gashed himself down from palm to wrist.**

**Craig:**

**That didn’t surprise me. At all. As I said, I’ve done it to myself. Maybe twice. The worse one was on my thumb.**

**Butters:**

**Then what are you doing with scissors?**

**Craig:**

**Making clothes. Also wasn’t paying any attention to where I was cutting. I almost lost a thumb.**

**Butters:**

**Hear me out Craig, it was in the middle of the goddamn woods where everything was dark and could barely see what was happening.**

**I don’t know. never mind, I wish I would’ve given him a tampon since he was bleeding that badly for all I care.**

**Craig:**

**Haha tampon.**

**[Butters typing...]**

* * *

\---Screencap—-

August 25,2015

Leopold:

I’m at the artist gallery with Kenny right now and won’t be back for a while. I hope you’re doing well. I brought you to the hospital to fix you up. Good golly you’re really bleeding badly, I thought you died or something. But anyways, I bought something from Village Inn. I left it at the kitchen for you.

Michael:

Leopold, why are you so freaking nice to me? 

Leopold:

You’re my housemate remember? You’re my responsibility... well in that case.

Michael:

ugh. okay... I didn’t want to die like a suicidal emo. And this is weird of what had happened. Ugh... anyway, Leopold, I only did this because I didn’t want to call an ambulance for a stupid cut. I called you because I thought you’re still at home. Idk… I didn’t know that it would get worse. Fuck... but that doesn’t make us like friends or whatever.

Leopold:

I understand you’re not an empathetic person. It’s okay, I got you.

Michael:

Cool, then I’ll live this miserable span of my existence.

Leopold:

Yeah. you’re welcome ;)

September 12,2015

Leopold:

Michael, could I bring Porsche over we’re just going to hang here for a bit, she felt bad for missing my birthday yesterday, if that’s cool?

Michael:

You guys keep away from me. I hate to see Romeo and Juliet acting their parts on stage.

Leopold:

We won’t be too obnoxious I promise.

October 7, 2015

Michael:

Dude! What the fuck? Why did you bring your girlfriend overnight? I could literally hear you guys banging across the room.

Leopold:

Sorry if we got a little frisky last night. I told her to keep it quiet. And she kinda just went for it.

Michael:

Not cool dude.

November 3, 2015

Leopold:

So, I’m getting used to your cynicism…or your whole nihilistic spiel… or whatever it’s called.

Michael:

You took that long to figure me out, Nancy Drew, congratulations.

Leopold:

Thanks for your enthusiasm but I have something serious.

Michael:

What?

Leopold:

I want to break up with my girlfriend and I just don’t know how to, could you enlighten me?

Michael:

Whoa dude, I’m not some freaking marriage counselor. Why the hell would I indulge in that?

Leopold:

I dunno, I’m starting to feel like I don’t care about her anymore. Is that normal?

Michael:

What did she do? did she like...talk about her daddy issues with you while you’re boning?

Leopold:

somewhat...

Michael:

god! you're talking to the wrong freaking guy can you just call your mom or something?

Leopold:

I’m sorry Michael I have nowhere else to turn. Also, I’m not in the mood to talk to her, I want someone who’s blunt and honest. :(

Michael:

Maybe if it weren’t for you guys boning so much it wouldn’t be such a big of a deal. Truthfully, why would you do that in the first place when you know she works at a fucking brothel.

Leopold:

Raisin’s isn’t a brothel.

Michael:

My point is... why would you pay your freaking tuition to fuck a prostitute from a fast food chain? You got played, you poser. Do you think some stupid love business is going to sell you a happy meal for how much you’re worth?

Leopold:

Uh how much am I worth?

Michael:

How much is a glass of water?

Leopold:

I see...

Michael:

There you go… When you’re that deep down in their rabbit hole, of course she would talk to you about some random bullshit to get your libido on. They don’t care to steal your wallet, they’re cunts.

Leopold:

How did you know?

Michael:

I was interested in the red head. But that doesn’t mean anything anymore.

Leopold:

Lexus? Oh, I see.

Michael:

She basically got me to over tip. Anyways. It’s all a stupid commodity for some corporate gain. I won’t waste my time for some dumb puppy love.

Leopold:

Okay, never mind, it was really her “daddy issues” could you help explain that to me? I mean, I did have some daddy issues, but I wouldn’t let it define me as a person. She treats it like a victim card or some sort. I hate it.

Michael:

I was freaking joking about daddy issues you downgrade.

Leopold:

So, what if you’re joking, I just need some closure or something from you. I mean you seem like you could avoid this problem on your own with ease.

Michael:

Don’t give a fuck, dump her, end of story.

Leopold:

That’s it?

Michael:

You want an easy way out or long way out, it’s up to you to figure that out.

Leopold:

Could you walk me through?

Michael:

No.

Leopold:

Alright fine.

November 10, 2015

Michael:

You’re still wallowing?

Leopold:

Sorta, I have a lot of things in my mind. I don’t know what to do with myself.

Michael:

To shut you up, wanna go to the alley and smoke?

Leopold:

Never smoked before.

Michael:

You need to. It eases everything about this gay world.

Leopold:

Alright. I’ll get ready.

November 20, 2015

Leopold:

So, I broke up with Porsche.

Michael:

And?

Leopold:

It turned out fine. I just want to say thanks for helping me through you know.

Michael:

Whatever.

Leopold:

Thanks.

* * *

J **une 16, 2019**

**Craig:**

**Whoa you dated Porsche?**

**Butters:**

**Yeah back 2-3 years ago.**

**Craig:**

**Oh**

**Butters:**

**She was really pretty out of all the Raisin girls and next up was Lexus. Honestly, I didn’t know Michael liked Lexus.**

**Craig:**

**Didn’t know that goths would break like that.**

**Butters:**

**Me too. Back to Porsche, she’s interesting, she’s grungy, edgy, and something I’m attracted to. She has a knack for graffiti which was totally badass. I told her it used to be my hobby. I don't do it anymore from the ladder incident where I’ve broken my wrist. It made her laugh. She and I hooked up after hanging with Kenny at the artist gallery. Cool guy. He was with Bebe at the time. I think that they’re still together.**

**Craig:**

**I think so too.**

**Butters:**

**Anyway, we’re in a relationship for almost a month. And things started to fall apart. She talks so much other pointless stuff and started talking shit about everyone around her and how everything is terrible. I barely couldn’t process my thoughts straight to get to her. It sounded a little selfish, she’s even talked shit about Bebe on how she’s fake and all of which I don’t find that to be true. Then she mentioned about her dad, and that is where I tuned out. C’MON STOP WITH THE DADDY ISSUES, I GET IT....just move out like I did… fuck.**

**Craig:**

**Big LOL that is how I felt with Tweek, you’re not alone buddy. Except the daddy issues.**

**Butters:**

**We ended breaking up and she said she felt the same with me and wanted to continue being friends.**

**Craig:**

**Yeah.**

**Butters:**

**Afterwards, it’s the usual stuff between me, her, and Kenny. He got us a joint.**

**Craig:**

**A joint?**

**Butters:**

**A fucking joint. My fella, marijuana**

**Craig:**

**Yeah, I know, you guys sound like you had a lot of fun.**

**Butters:**

**Yes, until Porsche started dating Red. Then that’s the last time I heard from her.**

**Craig:**

**So, what about Kenny?**

**Butters:**

**We kinda don’t really see each other much afterwards, He’s probably MIA doing some crazy things in some abandoned parking garage. Maybe something drugs related thing or parkour. He’s known for breaking every part of his body and still lives. I don’t know how he does that or how he is still alive.**

**Craig:**

**Yeah sometimes we don’t question of what he does.**

**Butters:**

**True. So, back to Michael, I felt like he and I had some sort of connection but just doesn’t want to admit it. Also, it’s partially the reason why I broke up with her.**

**Craig:**

**That sucks.**

**Butters:**

**Nah it’s fine, I wanted Michael to accept me first.**

* * *

\---Screencaps—-

February 2, 2016

Leopold:

Hey Michael, I got Death Wish coffee for the both of us. Want some?

Michael:

Oh... my... god...Who the fuck are you?

Leopold:

I’m Butters. We’ve been living together for a while almost a year.

Michael:

Don’t remind me.

Leopold:

Want some?

Michael:

NO! ugh it’s so hard getting through you isn’t it?

Leopold:

What do you mean?

Michael:

It’s just that you’re all happy and how are you not miserable?

Leopold:

Happy? Unlike you, I do look at the brighter side of things. Michael, that’s something that you might consider looking into. Is there something wrong?

Michael:

Oh, my freaking god...

Leopold:

You’ve been passive-aggressive lately, you could talk to me if you want.

Michael:

It’s so weird that you replaced Pete. I dunno he was supposed to be here. Then things changed when you came. I barely see him EVER, it used to be a daily thing for us. But now it’s just occasionally or once a year. I don’t like to talk much about it. I’m sorry. I was just hoping that there’s something else.

Leopold:

Is there any way I could make it better for you?

Michael:

Maybe a cup of Death Wish would ease living in this unforgiving purgatory.

Although it would be nice to see your dark side.

Leopold:

My dark side?

Michael:

Everyone should have at least a dark side to all the wonderlands of dreams.

Leopold:

I remember I used to have this childhood antihero named Professor Chaos.

Michael:

Never mind, I was hoping something goth not retarded.

Leopold:

You know what, have it your way.

Michael:

Fine.

March 15,2016

Michael:

Leopold, I know it’s been a month since we’ve last spoken. We never really came to terms with anything for the past 6 months, are you considering moving out?

Leopold:

Honestly no, I know it’s been rough between the both of us living in a single household for that long. I actually enjoy everything. It’s something different. At least I’m learning how to deal with it.

Michael:

Wow. okay, I thought you hate me last month and I think you should.

Leopold:

Now, why would I? Of course, I’m upset, and you don’t really appreciate much but I don’t hate you at all. I see a pattern in you Michael. And it’s just getting easier to figure out your intentions. I get you, I’m not that dumb.

Michael:

Well… okay. I still hate you…

Leopold:

Cool, now I hate you too.

Michael:

Wait you’re for real?

Leopold:

Do you think?

Michael:

I don’t know.

Leopold:

Figure it out.

April 22, 2016

Leopold:

I couldn’t help being curious, who’s Pete?

Michael:

My occult partner. I can’t tell you much about him. We both vowed on that.

Leopold:

You’re together right?

Michael:

In a sense, yeah. Not like… you know. Like close friends?

Leopold:

That’s awesome, I get it.

Michael:

Weird that you asked me about him.

Leopold:

You mentioned him two months ago that he was supposed to live with you. 

Michael:

Yeah, I know, his papers were overdue and didn’t go through. I told him to give a shit about it but he refused just because it’s “conforming.” What a fucking dumbass.

Leopold:

Never really thought of you guys being so dedicated to non-conformity.

Michael:

It's been like that for a while, and sometimes there’s ways around it. You'll just have to understand what’s around you first before you non-conform.

Leopold:

That’s amazing.

Michael:

Not really.

* * *

**June 16, 2019**

**Craig:**

**So, what’s the idea of non-conformity?**

**Butters:**

**The concept of it is going against everyday society.**

**Craig:**

**So, doing absolutely nothing.**

**Butters:**

**In practice, yes. In sort of a mentality, there are some elements that include the type of music you listen to, the things you eat, drink, wear, also smoke are designed to go against society. Everything has to be black or mostly black. On the other hand, I got my ears pierced because I saw that he had one too. I've always wanted one for the longest time and I'm glad I've done it.**

**Craig** **:**

**Does it hurt?**

**Butters:**

**Not at all. I got mine done at a tattoo shop. They literally stick a syringe needle in your earlobe.**

**Craig:**

**No anesthetic?**

**Butters:** ****

**Nope, but it's not that bad.**

**Craig:**

**I'm not considering.**

**Butters:**

**That's fine. You don't have to.**

**Craig:**

**I just don't like needles.**

**[Butters typing...]**

* * *

\--Screencap—-

June 21, 2016

Michael:

Is it true that you’re going back to Hawaii?

Leopold:

Yeah for a couple of weeks why?

Michael:

No reason, just curious. I heard that they had the Haunted Tiki Bar over there. If you ever pass by one, you’re like the freaking luckiest dude. I dunno it’s pretty fucking goth for a sunny island.

Leopold:

I’ll check it out for you.

Michael:

Hey, Leopold, maybe we could go somewhere after you come back. Maybe we could go to some abandoned place. It’s not too scary, it’s actually cool. I got some books for us to read

Leopold:

Sure.

August 2, 2016

Leopold:

Psst! Just wanna wish you a happy year anniversary roommate!!

Michael:

Gross get out of here.

Leopold:

I know, I know. You hate me LOL

Michael:

…maybe.

Leopold:

Remember when we hung out at the old abandoned motel.

Michael

what about it?

Leopold:

I had a strange feeling, like this haunting aura. It was telling me something scary. It’s like a third eye. Weird.

Michael:

That doesn’t usually happen. Me and my friends read dark poems over there. I don’t get why you felt “strange”.

Leopold:

Um do you remember the poem I wrote?

Michael:

No, not really

Leopold:

From the stars in the night

one never once shines so bright

It glimmers a tiny little light

That turns into a shadow of my demise

I couldn't stop looking at it from my own two eyes

to the point where I know I'm going to cry

It was going to tell me a scary tale

I froze in fear, my face turned pale.

It was about a small monster that walks the streets

Going up into the windows and into your bedsheets

It started crawling in between your feet

Going up and up 'til your eyes meet.

It brought just the mallet and a rope

It told me that you'll die, I hope

It hits me ’til I bled

From my head 'til I'm dead

Michael:

That’s deep.

Leopold:

Like it?

Michael:

Murderous isn't considered dark enough, and it's cheesy because it rhymes.

Leopold:

Tough audience, that’s fine I’ll work on it.

Michael:

Like, try reading something from Edgar Allen Poe.

Leopold:

Alright, I'll keep that in mind.

September 4, 2016:

Leopold:

Hi Michael, I know you may not accept me of who I am at this point. I don’t know how you may feel of the idea that we lived a year together.

Michael:

So, what are you trying to get at me for?

Leopold:

I just got this thought?? of you and.... I don’t know. I feel a little ashamed of it... It’s just that I really was moved by the way you treat life and all ya know? Freedom, rebellion...badass stuff?? lol

Michael: 

So, you want to know more about what I do if that’s what you’re asking?

Leopold:

Yeah, we could go for that.

Michael:

You could call it freedom or rebellion, but I personally just don’t like a lot of things.

Leopold:

What are the things you like?

Michael:

There’s this Cthulhu cult meeting I usually go out with my friends at night. I appreciate a bunch of things that are like dark or something that gives that ominous vibe. Something that makes people wanna kill themselves. Like... Graveyards, autopsies, ghost stories, museum of death, nihilism, you name them. It’s something that I do against every happy-go-sunshine routine that some frappe loving sorority chick does on the daily. I don’t know if I like you interrogating my egregious ways. It seems too dangerous for your simple-minded summer adventures.

Leopold:

Honestly, I don’t mind though. I think it’s pretty neat.

Michael:

Don’t say I didn’t warn you. And you may need to change into something more goth... Go to some non-conformist clothing shop like Spencer’s, Zumiez or some other store. I... swear... to... god, if you get your clothes from Hot Topic, I will shank you. Got it.

Leopold

Got it.

Sept. 11, 2016

[Butters’ text from his mother]

Mommy:

Good morning sweetie, I’ll be coming over to your place to greet you Happy 21st Birthday. I got you cake to share with your lovely roommate.

Is he treating you well? If you need anything just let me know okay darling?

Love you!!

Sunshine:

I’m pretty sure that he’s used to me, he got me new clothes not too long ago. I don’t think I need anything at this moment, but I’ll let you know.

Thanks mom. love you <3

[Butters and Michael’s Text]

Michael:

Hey, Leopold your Mom is here.

Leopold:

Open the door, tell her that I’m in the shower right now.

She’s just here to greet me “happy birthday”. She told me that she’ll bring me cake, you could have some if you want. Also btw call me “Butters” lol

I know you’ve been calling me by that name for a year now, but if you could do that one favor for me, I’d appreciate it.

Michael:

Leopold was a darker name anyway.

Leopold:

The name sounds like it could go as an ice cream shop.

Michael:

Whoa, you’re non-conforming to me. Chill.

Leopold:

Is that how we’re going to be?

Michael:

I’m speechless. 

October 13, 2016:

Michael:

Hey Butters, wanna go to a cult meeting with me?

Butters:

Sure, what’s it like?

Michael:

See for yourself. I got a pass for you. If someone asks, say you got it from “Abel”. Some of my friends won’t like it when they see some outsider jumping into the cult. Also, it’s going to be late at night maybe 11pm? You, down right?

Butters:

Yeah, I’m down, I’m SOO excited. Also, who’s Abel?

Michael:

Abel was a former leader who retired, he currently gives out passes to members. Pete isn’t coming since he got that nasty flu for three days. I told him that I lost mine, so I got his pass. Take it and give it back to me after the meeting. Get ready by 9, Henrietta is going be picking us up around 10. I told her to keep it on the down low. Pete gets all aggro when he sees new members.

October 14, 2016

Butters:

Holy Shit Michael, that meeting was amazing, I didn’t know that they do stuff like that.

Michael:

It’s no big deal. We do that all the time.

Butters:

Where did that chicken head go?

Michael:

In the trash, where else do you think it’d go?

Butters:

I thought that someone would eat it raw.

Michael:

Wow never really thought of that.

* * *

**June 16, 2019**

**Craig:**

**You went to a cult meeting, aren’t those illegal?**

**Butters:**

**It’s not like the KKK.**

**Craig:**

**What did you do there?**

**Butters:**

**A bunch of gibberish chanting and sacrificial offering. Humans sacrifices usually come once a year. The cool thing was the things that are displayed. Like statues, books that are written during the renaissance. They read through the Book of the Necronomicon which they talk about this dark entity called Cthulhu. I don’t really remember exactly what he looked like, but I know he’s a monster of some sort.**

**Craig:**

**I thought that you weren’t into that kind of stuff.**

**Butters:**

**Yeah, I know, I was just into him, so I had to play along. On the other hand, it’s a nice change in style. I like it for the most part.**

**The next text I’m going to show you is from my dad. I must warn you that it gets crazy. The fact that my dad had lied to me peaked my limits. I had to call Michael since he’s the only one that’s available.**

**Craig:**

**He’s always been a total jerk.**

**Butters:**

**He still is. I don’t talk to him anymore after that.**

* * *

\---Screencap---

October 15, 2016 **Falsely implied attempt suicide**

[Butters’ texts from his father]

Asshole:

Butters, tell me why that your girlfriend is going to kill herself.

Son:

I literally broke up with her 8 months ago and she’s with Red!

Asshole:

That’s not what she told me!

Son:

Dad what the fuck?!

Asshole:

Language!! Butters.

Son:

NO DAD! Why would she do that! She never told me she was suicidal. She never had any problems like that.

Asshole:

Then why in the hell she is crying at my doorstep right now with a gun in her hand. She’s a nice girl and I don’t understand why you leave her like this!! Butters come back here this instant and apologize!

Son:

You should’ve called the fucking police not me. And if that were to happen at that moment why would I endanger myself to get home with a gun in her hand. You fucking psychopath, BIG BTW You’re fucking lying.

Asshole:

I don’t know how many times I had to tell you to get your actions straight, you left the house because you think I treated you like shit. And all the efforts I did to support you was nothing to you. You have done nothing but disrespect us and it’s truly not fair to us that we still kept loving you no matter what.

Son:

YOU KNOW WHAT...THE REASON WH Y I LEFT YOU IS THE WAY YOU TREAT ME THROUGHOUT MY ENTIRE LIFE, EEVEN WHEN I WAS LITTLE YOU GROUND ME EVERY TIME WITHOUT TELLING ME WHY, YOU THREATEN TO BEAT ME WHEN I DON’T COMPLY TO YIUR STANDARDS, YUR TELLING ME THAT I SHOULDNT BE THE WAY I AM BECAUSE I CHOSE TO BE THIS WYA. YOU CAPTIVATED ME WHEN I WANTED SOMETHING THAT YOU CLEARLY DISAGREE OR YOU BLATANTLY HATE. AND WHY DID I EVER HEAR YOU JACKING OFF TO SOME MALE PORN MAGAZINES AT 3 AM WHEN I’M FUCKING TRYING TO SLEEP. WEREN’T YOU OVER THAT?FUCK YOY DAD IM NOT COMING BACK TO THE SHITT Y HOUSEHOLD. ENJOY YOURSELF WHEN YOU ROT ALONE.ALSO, YOU HAVE THE FUCKING AUDACITY TO TELL ME THAT IV’E DISRESPECT YOU. WHEN I’M TRYING MY BEST TO BE WHAT I COULD BE TO SUPPORT MYSELF. I’M A FUCKING ADULT DAD. YOU HAVE YOUR OWN LIFE AND I HAVE MY OWN. DEAL WITH IT.

Asshole:

Butters how could you say this! I’ve only tried to help you get better when you needed me the most, I got you some help before and you refused. You’re getting worse.

Son:

It doesn’t mean shit to me, dad, but could you explain to me why did mom leave?

Asshole:

We figured it was best for both of us to handle our ways she has something else she had to do.

Son:

I don’t give a fuck of what she had to do, I’m just so sick and tired of seeing this kind of dynamic tearing apart because of you. It’s your fucking fault when you kept on keeping secrets from US… and

DONT… EVER… TALK… TO ME… AGAIN.

October 16, 2016 [This part isn’t shown to Craig since it’s a voice call]

Butters:

Hey, Michael, you free?

Michael:

Yeah, what’s this about?

Butters:

Can I call you?

Michael:

Sure

//Calling//

Michael:

Hello?

Butters:

Is there a way to curse my father? Like what you did during the cult.

Michael:

In that case, you have to have something of his possession to use as a vessel for the summoning. Butters, what fucked you up?

Butters:

I got in a huge fight with him again. I want him gone.

Michael:

Do you think that this is a bit too much to ask for? I’m not killing your father.

Butters:

If anything, to get him out of the way. I’m miserable thinking of him.

Michael:

Wow that’s emo... Parents are such boner wannabe conformists. Getting rid of them would take a lot of dark enchantments. I honestly don’t know how to. You just have to accept the fact that they only exist to make life more miserable.

Butters:

I don’t understand why I must be the one to go through this.

Michael:

Butters, every single loving moment is just a lie to distract ourselves from the cruel world that we all live in. We've been trapped in this conformist society where mollycoddling is an only option to raise us as this mind-fucked Instagram wannabes. Do you really think that we like to sit around to be captivated by pretty little lie just to keep you away from pain. I don't think so. You'll never get away from it, Butters, it will always be there. Accept the fact that this gay world will not get any better especially when don't look at it for what it is.

Butters:

What if I try to make it better by not thinking about it?

Michael:

Don’t, Reality doesn't work that way. It suppresses everything without your permission into some tiny sandbox and builds a sand castle out of your own welfare and then smashes it after it's done and then builds it again.

You cant avoid it.

Butters:

I don’t know. 

Michael:

Accept it, it would only hurt less.

Butters:

Really is that true?

Michael:

Do you want to live in a life filled with happy-go-lucky delusions and be painless? Or live out the nihilistic truth like we do? It’s not that bad if you look in our way.

Butters:

That sounds scary. 

Micheal:

Nothing’s scarier than you fighting against it.

Butters:

Fine.

Michael:

Toughen up, dipshit. it’s gonna bite you in the ass if you keep acting this way.

//Call ends//

* * *

**June 16,2019**

**Craig:**

**What happened when you called Michael?**

**Butters:**

**It's been two years but as far as I could remember he did say something that we're mindless and trapped into some distraction because were raised to ignore pain and how it's deceiving us.**

**Craig:**

**But wouldn’t a distraction be even safer?**

**Butters:**

**I wasn’t really on my right mind at the time. I would love to be ignorant**

**Craig:**

**Ignorance is bliss…**

**Butters:**

**Exactly.**

**Craig:**

**I don't entirely agree of us being trapped, or what-not. I think that there is a way to ignore it.**

**We merely exist because we exists out of the stars and skies. If pain exists, fine, if it doesn't, also fine.**

**We do have the choice of what we want to view pain. and to me I view it as bad thing. I don't like it, really.**

**Butters:**

**I think that you're thinking of it as a physical thing. Let me explain this.**

**As I hung out with him more, it's mere distraction to everything I've been through. It's actually a good thing. knowing that accepting it should help diminish the effect into something that is pleasurable. And if something we stick to that is more pleasurable, will soon become painful. Like eating dark chocolate constantly and getting a nasty taste for a couple a bars in. I know it's complicated philosophy because he says things that are unusual and combined with pessimism and metaphors to make it sound like ‘yeah believe in the darkness that haunts you but also makes things greater in retrospect'.**

**Craig:**

**I’m a bit confused**

**Butters:**

**More pain = pleasure, More pleasure = pain, Like for example, remember when you said you accidentally cut your finger with scissors?**

**Craig:**

**Yeah.**

**Butters:**

**What's the first thing you do, keep making your clothes or look at your finger?**

**Craig:**

**Look at my finger.**

**Butters:**

**So that tells me that you're naturally responding to pain and focused on the finger instead of everything else around you.**

**If we put this on a philosophical standpoint, goths, for example, do the things that they do that reminds them of pain. It distracts them from the negative like you and I as a "conformist" in everyday society.**

**Craig:**

**Wow, I'm a conformist...thanks, anyways I understand now. No wonder they dress up all in black and look like a funeral.**

**Butters:**

**I would like to take that as a complement back then.**

**Anyways, enough philosophical talk I’m getting a brain aneurysm thinking about it. I’ll show you one of my breaking through moments I had with him, get ready my fella.**

**Craig:** **Holding tight**

**[Butters typing...]**

* * *

\---Screencap---

November 5, 2016:

Butters:

Hey Michael, I really don’t know how to say this. I think you’re a great roommate. It’s just I had a lot going on back at my old place. Thanks for being there for me. But there’s something I seriously want to get off my chest. If that’s okay with you.

Michael:

Sure.

Butters:

I’ve been thinking about this for a while and I wasn’t so sure, but I’ll straight up say it now. I actually like you. Like-like you. If that makes sense. I’m sorry if that goes against the Nihilistic code or something. I really couldn’t stop thinking about it. It’s all strange somehow. I don’t know, I really find you attractive. I enjoy being around with you for the most part. You taught me a lot of things that I never could have imagined myself doing, like I stood up for myself because of you, toughen up even just say no when necessary. I know that sounds so rudimentary, but I was scared to do so because I would sound so dumb to your face lol. But you, you really help brought it out. Michael, I understand that if you don’t feel that way, I didn’t want to pressure you anyway or form. I just want to throw that out there.

November 8, 2016

Michael:

Butters, I know I took you for granted and I thought you’re some washed up rag cloth on my doorstep. On the other hand, I thought about Pete and you replacing him pissed me off at the time. I’m sorry that I was callous about it. Knowing you for a year, you’ve changed in ways I didn’t expect. I’m not just saying this with such demeanor. I meant it in a good way. I felt like a boner for saying this, I wanted more out of you because I saw something. And It’s something that I felt like I was looking for, but I didn’t know how to tell you. Literally. It’s surprising how you did that. I don’t understand. Anyway, about this whole “liking” thing, I don’t think that’s ever breaking the Nihilistic code AFAIK. That’s silly of you thinking that love could break that. --Wow that sounded embarrassing lol. -- Anyway, now here’s the big whoop, Butters, I like you too. Love? that principle is going to take me a long fucking while to get used to. Keep in mind, Pete will gut me for this. So, don’t you EVER tell him about this. If you do, you’re absolutely fucking dead. He despises you just because he saw you as a conformist going into a “non-conformist” cult meeting. Honestly, I didn’t know he would show up. but he didn’t notice that I allowed you in. It’s retarded of him.

Butters:

Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t want it to sound like an ultimatum.

Michael:

It’s fine.

Butters:

You do really like me though? right?

Micheal:

Yeah.

Butters:

You sure?

Michael:

If I were to be lying, would your deity strike me down with lightning?

Butters:

No.

Michael:

Good because I hope not. Seriously, would you mind keeping this secret between us?

Butters:

Promise.

* * *

June 16, 2019

**Craig:**

**Is this the kind of Stockholm Syndrome I’m sensing?**

**Butters:**

**You could call it that. Big news, I got access to Micheal’s computer when he accidentally left it on. His phone was connected to it then I was able to read through the messages. I sent the screen caps to myself to send to you.**

**Craig:**

**Uh, you good Butters?**

**Butters:**

**I’m fine, it’s just...I really want to know what went down. I found one that before the “ultimatum”**

\--Screencap from Michael to Pete--

_November 5, 2016_

_Michael:_

_So apparently this blond dingus really likes me I honestly don’t know how to react with that since we’re living together for a year._

_Pete:_

_No wonder Why didn’t you tell me?_

_Michael:_

_I’m sorry Pete. My hands are tied._

_Pete:_

_I can’t believe you let that fucking cunt get to you Michael, next time if you’re getting your balls snatched by some rejected Ken Doll. I will have both of your necks on a noose._

_Michael:_

_I’ll find a way_

_Pete:_

_You better._

\--

**Craig:**

**Whoa damn, so were they together at one point?**

**Butters:**

**No, best friends I’m assuming.**

**Craig:**

**Something along those lines tells me that they’re a couple. Don’t get me wrong, why is he talking about his balls?**

**Butters:**

**Well Stan and Kyle are best friends and they joke around about the nutsacks most of the times.**

**Craig:**

**I read it as it’s serious. Like threateningly serious.**

**Butters:**

**Good point.**

**Craig:**

**When you started living together it seems to blend in a lot more than what you think. Therefore you felt something, which is totally fine and normal. It might be, in some cases, Michael felt the same way with you only he is reverting to suppress his feelings for you, so it doesn’t seem off kilter with Pete.**

**Butters:**

**But he said he liked me, so is it my fault?**

**Craig:**

**No. It happens especially when it comes to Tweek.**

**Butters:**

**You’re now mentioning about him what’s up?**

**Craig:**

**Nothing much… It kinda seems like the same situation that you’re going through except not too extreme. Somewhat manipulative.**

**Butters:**

**So, you’re saying that it’s all a bunch of manipulation?**

**Craig:**

**Show me the rest of what you had; I could just be saying this because I could be holding a grudge. BTW, I saw Tweek at a Harbucks, not too long ago. I was standing right behind him and not said a word to him.**

**Butters:**

**I thought he hated Harbucks. Why the hell? Did he order a vanilla bean latte?**

**Craig:**

**I think so, if I could remember? Wouldn't that bring any signs?**

**Butters:**

**No, Jesus, What was he doing there?**

**Craig:**

**Same reason why I stopped going to Tweek Bros.**

**Butters:**

**Okay there’s gotta be something going on with you two.**

**Craig:**

**It’s not about him, I care less. it’s the store that’s leasing. That’s it. I felt bad.**

**Butters:**

**Wow that’s a sore.**

**Craig:**

**Anyways, about Michael… I ran into him and Henrietta maybe a couple days back. I legitimately thought that they’re a couple. But I overheard a conversation about you.**

**Butters:**

**What did he say?**

**Craig:**

**Mixed things**

**Butters:**

**Really?**

**Craig:**

**Something about the cult meeting not going well and feeling bad about that situation. Should have been more direct and honest with you. And… that’s about it before I left the place.**

**But keep going Butters, I’m invested in your story.**

**Butters:**

**Alright, so eventually, Michael and I started secretly dating for almost a year. He and I didn’t really text much often. We just talk to each other often going out to some abandoned area. Eventually we saw Kenny. Not much happened to him as far as I know. He’s fine. I’ll just let this one explain itself.**

**BTW, our contact name changed because we thought it was cool.**

**[Butters typing...]**

* * *

\---Screencap---

July 14, 2017

Michael / Nimbus:

Hey Butters, I found this site in Lake Tardicaca they hold a secret cult, it’s different than the one that we usually go.

Butters / Ambient:

That’s pretty sick.

Michael / Nimbus:

They have this mound called the “Indian burial ground” that holds all the tortured souls and demons. One says that if you do a ritual there you summon a dark entity.

Butters / Ambient:

Damn… we’re going there. right?

Michael / Nimbus:

Yeah, I’ll teach you how to properly do a blood sacrifice.

Butters / Ambient:

Wait whoa, I don’t want to be killed

Michael / Nimbus:

Nobody is going to be killed. We’re going to find an animal.

Butters / Ambient:

I never done it before

Michael / Nimbus:

That’s why you’re here with me. It’ll be fine. I promise.

Butters / Ambient:

Alright.

August 12, 2017

Michael /Nimbus:

Butters I see that you’re really getting used to cutting up animals.

Butters / Ambient:

At first, I thought it was a crime but… I don’t think I felt anything afterwards.

Michael / Nimbus:

Get used to it, because we’re going to be getting into something bigger.

Butters / Ambient:

Alright

Michael / Nimbus:

Just keep doing it.

Sept 13, 2017

Michael/ Nimbus:

Hey, there’s an upcoming ceremony coming next month, things are going to be crazy. I talked to Pete about you, and nothing about our relationship, that’s still a secret. He said that it will be fine for you to join in. I gave him your contact. And here’s his: (719) - (***-****) just in case of an emergency.

Butters / Ambient:

Thanks Michael

September 20, 2017

Michael / Nimbus:

Butters how do you feel right now about everything that we’re doing together?

Butters / Ambient:

Great, but I don’t know if you’re still okay of me saying this word in particular

Michael / Nimbus:

What word?

Butters / Ambient:

You told me not to be “this”

Michael / Nimbus:

I don’t remember, it’s been a while.

Butters / Ambient:

Happy?

Michael / Nimbus:

Oh, I’m sorry about that.

Butters / Ambient:

No, it’s okay, I’m happy being with you, ya know.

Michael / Nimbus:

Wait so, let me get this straight, you’re happy? I thought I make everything miserable.

Butters / Ambient:

No, I don’t think you do, Is there something wrong?

Michael / Nimbus:

No, I was feeling something a bit different than that… you know. Like… connected?

Butters / Ambient:

Wait a minute, you love me, don’t you?

Michael / Nimbus:

Oh my god. I want to die, at the same time, I don’t.

Butters / Ambient:

I know, it’s fine, I understand you. It’s too big of a concept for you to understand.

Michael /Nimbus:

No, I actually do. I really do.

Butters / Ambient:

Oh okay.

October 21, 2017:

8:30pm

Michael / Nimbus: 

Hey cult meeting tonight.

Butters / Ambient:

K give me one minute.

4:04 am

Butters / Ambient:

I’m so sorry Michael. I really am. It was stupid of me to go that far.

5:10 am

Butters / Ambient:

I promise that I won’t do it again.

7:13 am

Pete:

You know what you should have done... Shove that god damn knife down your gullet you fucking inbred.

Pete:

You really think that a retard like you could get into some sacrificial offering just to get back at us. You’re sick. YOU’RE FUCKING SICK. You wanna know why? You have fucking nothing in your god damn life, YOU’RE NOTHING, BUT A MURDERER. Why did you even choose Michael? HE DOESN’T EVEN DESERVE THIS. What makes you think you could be with him. Just because you got fucked over by your mom or gay dad. DOESN’T MEAN SHIT YOU PUSSY. They should just abort you. You Fucking bastard.

I know you’re reading this and if so you’re dead.

[read 9:14 pm]

* * *

**June 16, 2019**

**Butters:**

**This was before we went to the meeting**

//Screencaps from Michael to Pete

_//September 15, 2017_

_Pete:_

_So tell me Michael what are you going to do?_

_Michael:_

_I’m going to kill him myself._

_Pete:_

_Why the hell do you want to do that?_

_Michael:_

_Trust me._

_Pete:_

_I swear to god Michael_

_Michael:_

_Go to the meeting at regular time, see me at the first thing at the backstage area._

_Pete:_

_I really don’t understand what you’re doing._

_Michael:_

_You’ll see._

_// October 21, 2017_

_Michael:_

_Pete we could just talk it out and drop this._

_Pete:_

_What?!_

_Michael:_

_I don’t know how I feel about this._

_Pete:_

_You said that you’re going to kill him…_

_Michael:_

_I know. But I couldn’t_

_Pete:_

_I swear to god Michael make up your goddamn mind!_

_Michael:_

_I don’t understand why I must be placed under this._

_Pete:_

_You said you had a fucking plan, didn’t you?_

_Michael:_

_I can’t do this Pete._

_Pete:_

_WHAT?? ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH HIM?_

_Michael:_

_WHAT? What does that have to do with anything?_

_Pete:_

_I FUCKING SAW EVERYTHING. You think that you guys were real slick keeping secrets from me. Then tell me about this, you two we’re holding hands in the abandoned motel._

_{shows a picture of Michael and Butters holding hands}_

_You do think I wouldn’t know. The time that you barely see me was the time you got the nerve to block me, Michael. Then I see that motherfucker in couple of meetings. I have no other choice but to exile you if you can’t get your shit together. Now, what the fuck are you going to do without this. Live the life of the conformist asshole of society. Get blinded by the sunlight of your nightmares._

_Either you get rid of him, or I’ll get rid of you both._

_Michael:_

_You’re going to be a bitch about having someone new in the cult?_

_Pete:_

_What has he done to you Michael?_

_Michael:_

_Nothing. How could you be insensible for what you’re doing?_

_Pete:_

_Insensible? This is a fucking cult, you gotta follow the rules. I really can’t have someone who’s conforming to your love life. How would that make me look if I were to explain, “my partner here got a poser for a lover? What does that make you? A FUCKING CONFORMIST. Having him here at this cult is more insensible, you fucking dipshit._

_Michael:_

_You know what’s even more fucking insensible is that you always have Firkle to do your dirty job. When is the last time you actually did an official sacrifice? Do you even know how to hold a knife?_

_Pete:_

_Don’t even put Firkle in this discussion._

_Michael:_

_If you don’t want him to be included in this then do it yourself. Prove it, sacrifice me, do it. I will not stand by someone who pussied out on chicken blood._

_Pete:_

_You never know what you’re doing ever since the last ceremony._

_Micheal:_

_I’m offering you myself and soul to the Great Dark Lord Cthulhu, do it pussy._

_Pete:_

_I have no idea what you’re doing, but this is all fucking retarded. If you’re really going to sacrifice yourself to some washed up Raggedy Andy, I’ll put an end to him first thing._

_Michael:_

_I will not let you through._

_Pete:_

_You’re giving him too much credit, he. will… die in my hands_

_AND_

_You better stay out of my way._

_//_

**Butters:**

**So, I remember this when I actually “did it” with him at the back. Craig if you don’t mind if this gets a little graphic? I lowkey enjoy describing this scenario. Don’t judge me lol. But if it gets too much, just let me know.**

**Craig:**

**Oh, we’re going there okay. Oh wait, the graphic part the “doing it” or something else.**

**Butters:**

**Both.**

**Craig:**

**Oh… alright… go for it.**

**Butters:**

**So, as we got to the meeting around an hour early, Michael went ahead and opened the doors with a pick-lock. If I would remember, he got the keys from the reception to access the backstage area. He wanted me to follow him so he could show me the secret room. When we got in the secret room, it was pitch black and super tight. I had to be careful to what I’m stepping on because there are some sharp objects that were scattered all over. Some of them were probably large nails and construction steel rods. Michael and I heard something, and we thought it was a raccoon. He whispered in my ear of what he tried to do. I didn’t get all the information at first because I got distracted on how I felt when he was that close to me. He informed me that they’re going to be using a human for the sacrificial offering. He started holding my hand tightly, I thought that he was going to get on me. I began to feel a bit turned on by that and wanted to make the first move. I was a little hesitant because he didn't engage at that point. I thought, okay, maybe it’ll start off slow, maybe he didn’t notice me, or I never really done “it” before. Out of nowhere, he whipped out a sacrificial dagger. He stated that this is the lightest tool but also the sharpest. It’s cute! I’ve never seen anything quite like it before.**

**As Michael and I were stuffed into this small space, we found something hollow. It was another passageway from the secret room, he then asked me to go inside. I asked him to go with me instead. This time is a lot roomier. I turned on the lights and it started flickering and it’s extremely dim. On the inside, there were a bunch of rusty cages, an Iron Maiden or some kind of torture coffin, medieval hand weapons, and pentagrams painted either with paint or with blood. Then I asked him about this place. He didn’t know what it was and guessed it was some abandoned place from the 15th century.**

**I looked at him and I sensed that he was nervous. I have never seen him express any emotion like that before… ever. This is what it is, he said that he would be the one who will be sacrificed tonight. I’m starting to freak out. I thought that this was the end. He placed the dagger on my hand because he wanted me to get the feel of it. While I was holding it, it was super light and flimsy. I legitimately thought it was a piece of plastic that was tied onto a wooden base. Michael got closer to me and told me to calm down. I couldn’t bare mind how close he was, like chest to chest. I had to think that he’s just role playing for sure. I couldn’t help it that he looked like a Greek God up close. Then I got these weird mixed feelings of claustrophobia and arousal.**

**I straight up and kissed him. I felt the true shock, like something that he never truly felt before. I was going to apologize because probably it wasn’t part of his plan. He snatched the dagger off my hand and waved it in front of my face. He pointed the end towards my neck, and said, “shut up”. I thought that he was going to kill me, but he didn’t. He was allured in the way he looks at my face. He slowly moved it up towards my lips and inserted the blade in my mouth. He pushed it further till it touches the back of my throat. I tried not to panic, and one wrong move would end up killing me. I nearly gagged after it hit my uvula. He quickly took it out and shoved me to the wall. He ripped part of my top off to reveal my bare chest. He slightly pressured the cutting end on my chest, sliding up and down then trailed it towards my heart. He leaned forward to kiss me harder. I ended up with 6 hickies from neck down to my chest BTW. He proceeded to play around with the dagger back and forth till it touches my crotch area. I told him to stop right there. He asked me what was wrong, [I was at the point where I was so turned on I had to attack him back] I told him that I wanted to switch things up, I stole the dagger off of him. I pinned him down to the ground and brought the blade towards his neck. I made out with him a couple more times. Eventually started Frenching. He grabbed my hand tightly and trailed it towards his chest. He asked, “Remember what we did at Lake Tardicaca”. I said a little. He pointed the blade towards his sternum and pressed it harder. I soon as I realized what he meant, my heart sunk and that’s where I stopped. I wasn’t going to kill him nor could do it.**

**Craig:**

**What happened next?**

**Butters:**

**I tried to stop him from doing that. He told me not to worry about it. I didn’t want to him to sacrifice himself, For the love of Christ, I didn’t want to lose him at all. He still grasping my hand and I tried to pull away. His grip was tight. He yanked it back to himself yelling at me to do it and didn’t want to live anymore. I tried to drop it, but he held onto it. Eventually we started pulling it back and forth until I accidentally stabbed him in the chest. I didn’t mean it at all. I sat there tried to call 911 as soon as I can but the signal is weak, I realized that this was an underground storage area. So, I dragged his body outside where we came from. I tore apart my shirt to pressurize the wound. It was too much and I didn’t think he would make it this time. I couldn’t bring him to the hospital because it was too far from the last time, I helped him.**

**Craig:**

**Jesus Christ.**

**Butters:**

**So, I called 911 the second time after I gained a signal. I waited there for 15 minutes for paramedics to show up. Shockingly Pete showed up before they did. He was in shock that I was holding Michael all bloody with the dagger in my hands. To him, it looks like I was the culprit. I didn’t know what to do at that moment. I was struck in fear to the point I couldn’t say anything or explain to him what went down. He ran towards me and started attacking me then threw in a couple of punches and called me a murderer. As soon as the paramedics came, he and I stopped fighting and stood there, watching them hoist him away. The cops came along and they started asking us questions. I said of what I had to say, Pete on the other hand didn’t say anything. I really wanted him to rat me out to end this guilt, but he didn’t. The cops had me handcuffed and placed in the back seat of the vehicle. I respectfully requested them to take me to the hospital before they investigate me. Around 2AM, Pete and I got to the hospital at the same time. As we got there, Pete sat in the waiting room and the cops followed me to the reception to sign myself in the check-in list. As soon as my name was called, Pete and I went to Michael’s room with the cops behind us.**

**I was hopeful that Michael was still alive and recovering. The nurse said that the stab wound was so deep it almost ruptured a vital artery in his heart which could’ve killed him. She told us that it will take a couple of days to get him back on his feet.**

**After finding out that Michael is alive, the police had to take me to their station and investigate me. I actually had to lie a little bit because I don’t want to reveal that were in a cult together.**

**Craig:**

**What did you say to them?**

**Butters:**

**I told them that Michael and I were hanging in the woods. We heard a strange noise in the bushes, and I brought out “my” knife in case any animal attacks us. Then there was a fox chasing us then jumped at me. As Michael attempted to shield me, he landed on “my” knife by accident. At that moment, I felt even more terrible that I had to lie about that. I hoped that they don’t investigate Michael after he gets out of the hospital. He would’ve said a different story and get us into more trouble. Fortunately, they dropped the case. Now, as far as I know, Pete was suppressing a lot from me and I know that something will happen, I thought I deserved it, I thought it was my fault indulging Michael in such act.**

**Craig:**

**I honestly don’t know what to say at that point. You did what you can to save yourself and Michael.**

**Butters:**

**Yeah, I remember there was a specific rule that scared me. I think it is when one defiles a member, in any form of grave action will result in a grave punishment in any form by any witness. After what I mentioned, I got a death threat from Pete shortly after. I felt bad about everything I’ve done. So, I let it go and let him have me. I got beat up by him and he brought Firkle and started to smash me with a mallet. Someone called in a noise complaint to get the police to our area. When they arrived, they ran off. I was in the hospital for a couple of days. I had a broken arm and a concussion. Michael came to visit me and said he was sorry for everything that he put me through. He told me that he was the wrong person for me and that he’s dangerous. And that’s where I got torn apart.**

**Craig:**

**Are you kidding me, so what now?**

**Butters:**

**It’s been a couple of weeks after the event. I asked Michael why he said that, and he told me that it was all just part of a plan to get rid of Pete. He knew that taunting Pete would set him off to do something irrational because that’s how he is, he knew that he uses Firkle for his dirty work. So, all in all, he wanted to frame me as a murderer to Pete so he could get rid of Pete indirectly. After finding that out, it ruined me. I got into a downward spiral.**

* * *

\---Screencaps---

November 13,2017

Butters:

Am I a joke to you?

Michael:

I never meant it to be this way.

Butters:

You said that I was all part of a plan.

Michael:

I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry

Butters:

Oh, don’t apologize, I have enough of it. Explain to me that you had Pete’s documents under your bed. These are the documents that you told me that were “overdue”

Michael:

They were

Butters:

You’re lying Michael, I looked at the date and by June 4, 2015, Pete already paid. It’s telling me that it’s enough time for the landlord to process that one out. You hid them. You really didn’t want him to be with you. Why?

Michael:

You’re already digging too deep Stotch…

Butters:

Oh, am I not supposed to? You can’t explain to me why that Pete and Firkle are already in jail?

Michael:

It was never meant for it to go that far.

Butters:

Then what?

Michael:

Fine, it was during New Year 2014, We had a ceremony, the ceremony was electing a new leader. Pete got elected which pissed me off. I saw that he cheated his way through the top just using Firkle. That’s not the case, what I found out through Henrietta, she told me that the votes were manipulated, therefore he won. I wanted Firkle, he was a great leader and doesn’t pussy out on anything. I thought he deserved the position more than I do.

Butters:

Bullshit. I don’t care about your stupid cult story anymore, I’m tired of this.

* * *

**June 16,2019**

**Butters:**

**I had cut all contact with everyone because I wasn’t having it. I’m not going to go into grave detail of what I’ve done to myself. It’s too much for me to tell you. Fortunately, it all went away when I ran into Kenny. Since he hadn’t heard from, he a while he wanted to hang out. I didn’t look too hot in front of him, I only told him of what I’m comfortable telling him. He was so kind to offer to stay at his place that he found. It’s an abandoned trailer, it’s decent and stable but it smelt so rancid that I eventually started laughing. For the life of me I seriously couldn’t stop. So that’s when I stopped going back to my duplex, I did have some overdue payments. Michael could just pay for me for all I care. And since I blocked Michael, I haven’t heard from him for that long. Kenny and I hung out daily for four months straight.**

**Craig:**

**I didn’t know Kenny was still alive, I thought he was dead.**

**Butters:**

**I know right. I was fortunate that I found him. I’ve always missed that chipper fella. He’s crazy but he was so fun to hang around. Anyway, the funny thing is that I grew a full beard because Kenny couldn’t afford any razors.**

**[Butters sent a selfie, smiling and looking like a lumberjack while Kenny is hugging him from the back]**

**He got me to appreciate my new style. He said it was a lot more fitting than looking goth. It’s a little bit of a letdown because I do like the style, but also, I get what he was trying to say. Since the place we live in is free, things start to fall apart. I went to buy some things to fix it up. Which was so much fun.**

**Craig:**

**Is Kenny still around town?**

**Butters:**

**Yes, I do believe he is from the last time I checked.**

**Craig:**

**Why did you move back to the duplex?**

**Butters:**

**Tough story, A year later since Michael and I disassociated from each other, all I’m trying to do was finish college and pay my overdue rent. So, I went back, which I didn’t want to, but I had to. I thought that he would be slick enough to forge my signature. So, he’s the one getting into trouble for “not contacting me”. On the bright side, I only have less than a year living with him by contract. Until Michael got all aggro on me for small things now like not cleaning the coffee grinder for god knows why.**

**Craig:**

**Right, I think have a couple more questions before I would consider you accepted to move in with me. Would you ever consider it to be Pete’s fault for having Michael jealous?**

**Butters:**

**No, it’s Michael, he basically masterminded everything. After that, I find everything he says bullshit. He manipulated me into actually liking him only to frame me as a murderer. Then using Pete as a culprit for murdering me. He even probably manipulated Pete far long ago. All for a stupid goth code for being notoriously “non-conformist”. I found out about this through Firkle after his release, maybe 9 months ago. He told me that I shouldn’t be around with him at all, which I do agree. And then he explained of what had happened before and it made a lot of sense.**

**Craig:**

**Okay.**

**Butters:**

**Michael was supposed to be the next leader but apparently was tested to commence a human sacrifice. He failed because he didn’t cut it right. The way he was supposed to cut is like how the Mayans do their sacrifices. Therefore, he was reprimanded and made a mess. Pete didn’t want to do it because of what he saw from Michael. So Firkle stepped forward and was able to do it. Afterwards, he was elected with 9 others then Michael got upset about it and manipulated the votes. Then they knew about it after what Henrietta witnessed. Now Michael was afraid of the punishment and that’s why he tried to get rid of both Pete and Firkle. Henrietta on the other hand kept her mouth shut.**

**Craig:**

**Basically, a hierarchical competition.**

**Butters:**

**It seems like it. It’s better to say that I would give him the complement of the year: “One of the utmost non-conformist douchebag I ever jizzed on”. I’m sorry, I know that this is a lot to take. Craig. Anyways, that’s two years ago, I’m fine and better now. Even though that he would be a prick sometimes, I still learn a lot from this. BUT I absolutely am not be going back to him.**

**Craig:**

**That’s good. So, what are you doing with him right now? Oh man, okay sorry now I got some more questions, so would Michael face his punishment?**

**Butters:**

**He’s pretty good with hiding at this point. The cult seems to have an unfair treatment when it comes to a crime. With a good heart even though I absolutely despise him, I don’t think he should get his head on a platter. that’s my job now.**

**Craig:**

**Good man.**

**Butters:**

**SO TECHNICALLY, since everything is his fault, I’m the witness to this tragedy. I get to punish him any way I want. I gotta show you.**

**[Butters typing...]**

* * *

\---Screenshots---

November 14, 2018

Michael:

So, you’re moving back, aren’t you?

Butters:

Unfortunately. Honestly, I don’t care about it anymore. Kiss my ass.

Dec 25, 2018

Michael / Nihilistic Degenerate:

Hey! Stotch you son of a bitch. You forgot to clean out the coffee grinder.

Butters / Outcasted Prick:

Clean it yourself, prick!

Michael / Nihilistic Degenerate:

I don’t want some goddamn vanilla beans in my death wish you asshole.

Butters / Outcasted Prick:

Can’t you handle a little sweetness in your life?

Michael / Nihilistic Degenerate:

The only thing sweet will be shanking your soul with the darkness of my black heart poser.

Butters / Outcasted Prick

I’m getting an allergy every time you’re being poetic.

Michael / Nihilistic Degenerate:

I’m not freaking poetic!

Butters / Outcasted Prick:

A little vanilla won’t fucking kill you!

Michael / Nihilistic Degenerate:

Dude I’m fucking allergic, now my throat itches? Why does it taste like a freaking ashtray?

Butters / Outcasted Prick:

Ever wondered why an urn is half empty?

Michael / Nihilistic Degenerate:

No way! You gotta be fucking kidding me.

Butters / Outcasted Prick:

It’s literally called the Death Wish what’d you expect?

Michael / Nihilistic Degenerate:

Why do you always take things so fucking literal?!

January 25, 2019

10:30pm

Butters / Outcasted Prick:

Wanna go to the Church of Satan Worship with me?

Michael / Nihilistic Degenerate:

Fuck off with your emo bullshit you e-girl. Stop bothering me!

Butters / Outcasted Prick:

I was just asking nicely. You didn’t need to be so rude.

Michael / Nihilistic Degenerate:

Go away.

Butters / Outcasted Prick:

They’re hiring someone who could do a sacrificial offering and I thought, ya know, take a stab out of it? They get paid more than what you’re doing. They could also help out with your overdue payments. 

Michael / Nihilistic Degenerate:

YOU LEFT FOR 4 FUCKING MONTHS.

Butters / Outcasted Prick:

We’re almost done Michael; my contract is almost ending. There’s 8 more months with me, aren’t you excited?

Michael / Nihilistic Degenerate:

Get a fucking grave

Butters / Outcasted Prick:

With an engraving saying, “Here lies Leopold Butters’ Stotch murdered by his own GODDAMNED roommate” Yeah that sounds about right, I could afford every letter. And what would yours say: oh yea: “RIP” it’s three letters, you could afford that right? Now pay your fucking bills will ya?

* * *

[End of the interaction]

**June 16, 2019**

**Butters:**

**And that is how I ended up putting a nail on the coffin…**

**Craig:**

**Geez.... that’s a lot**

**Butters:**

**I know, I had to torture him with my existence for that long then I got bored with it already to the point it’s toxic to my nature.**

**Craig:**

**Alright, well I haven’t heard from David so you’re in. The new apartment, it has two rooms and a bathroom. I made sure that each room has a lock, so you won’t try to murder me.**

**I let my landlord know that you’re interested in renting that room. She needs your info and will get you ready.**

**Butters:**

**Oh my god Craig you’re the best!!**

**[Butters eventually moved out from the duplex and ended up living with Craig]**


End file.
